Alola Amour
by drakeowner42
Summary: This is the continuation to my original Amourshipping story, but this time its now taking place in Alola. I promise this one will be better than my original and I also promise it won't be as confusing
1. Chapter 1

Alola Amour

Like I said I had an update for this, but I also want to drastically change the story, I have not watched the Sun & Moon anime so I have no concept of what is happening there and how the characters interact so I am changing it to fit as I see it. It will more corollate with the sun and moon games (more likely the Ultra games but I digress).

Ash: Did you finish this one in your notebook like the rest?

… No; but having the general idea of the premise should work just fine besides the rest of these chapters I've done more on the spot than anything else. But anyway, lets get started. Ash, if you wouldn't mind, could you do the disclaimer so I can find the music to accompany this chapter.

Ash: You got it.

Disclaimer

Drake Doesn't own the characters that aren't listed as his own characters, so pretty much everyone. Included.

They are owned by their respective owners Nintendo and Game Freak

Ok, thanks Ash. Let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 1

Alola to a new adventure

Music for this Chapter: The Pokémon Theme

Preferably covered by Amalee and Natewantstobattle but any version of the song works.

Ash's POV

After Serena and my exchange of affection at the end our Kalos adventure, my life became less adventurous. I was saddened by the thought that I would be able to see for a while.

Upon my return to Kanto I was greeted by a big welcoming party. I saw many of the people from Pallet Town there, but I also Brock and his many siblings and father along with Misty and her three sisters, I was shocked to see Gary there to greet me.

There were many exchanges between all of the greeting committee. "Congrats on getting further along in a region championship challenge." Brock congratulated. "Thanks, Brock, it's been a long while since we parted ways Brock; how's the Pokémon nursing training going?" I Asked. "I've nearly finished the program I have some exams coming up in the next few weeks, once I pass those, I'll be a fully-fledged Pokémon doctor." He replied. "That's awesome Brock, I hope you pass!" I said optimistically. "Thank you, Ash, I hope so as well." Brock replied.

I turned to face Misty. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Misty?" I said. She looked at me and nodded. "What was Kalos like?" She asked. "It was like kind of like a mashup of here and Sinnoh." I said trying to think about the full experience of traveling across the vast land that was Kalos.

"You nearly had it this Time, Ash." Gary said a little disappointed. "Ya it was a close finish, but Alain and his team were just better than my team." I replied. "See now you're not giving yourself enough credit; you both were at the last straw. If he were that much stronger, he would have beaten you with more Pokémon in his reserves, yet you guys ended close to a tie at the very end." Gary retorted. "He's right Ash, you had close to end, he just some-how overturned your team." Brock interjected. "I guess you're right, but I feel that I could have trained a little harder and maybe it would have changed the result of the battle." I contended.

"Hey what's done is done." Said a familiar voice. "What is that-?" I said curiously. "The one and only." He said. "Drake, it good to see you!" I said jubilantly. "It's been a while?" Drake replied. "I feel that's the theme of this get-together." I replied. "Ok, based on the knowledge I got from reading about the Kanto region." He paused to look amongst the people around me.

"You…" Drake said pointing at Brock. "Are the Pewter city gym leader, Brock, correct?" He said uncertain. "Yes!" Brock replied extending his hand to Drake for a formal handshake. "I heard from, Ash, that you were one of his companions that could out do anyone in a cooking competition." He said. "Really, how was that determined?" Brock questioned. "To tell you the truth I don't have a clue, Ash; care to enlighten us?" Drake said prying for information. "Oh, well, Drake, I guess you'll have to just compare with, Brock, on that as Ash's knowledge of both of your cooking is only what he can dictate." Chimed another familiar voice.

"Abby, it's good to see you!" I said delighted that she saved me from Drake's awkward comment. "It's nice to see you as well." Abby replied, "Drake, I thought you knew better than to force such arduous comments around." She said giving him, her signature glare. "What I can't give him a hard time." He retorted. "He just got back from saving the Kalos from Lysander & team Flare's assault on Lumiose City!" She contended. "Alright fair point."

"Anyway, Brock, you still up for a cooking contest?" Drake asked. "Perhaps that can be another activity at the party." Brock added. "Sounds good to me!" Drake replied.

A little bit later at the Ketcham household.

"Oh man, Ash, I can see why you would say he a good contender. Dah heck, I give; he is way better than me in the kitchen!" Drake said satisfying himself with the delectable wonders of Brock's cooking. "Thank you, Drake, but I have to give you credit for this meal, the tenderloin is so rich in flavor." Brock complimented back. "Brock that tenderloin is never going to outdo, this honey barbeque pork bun dish you made!"

I chuckled as I walked away from the pretentious conversation. I walked into the house to find Abby looking out the sliding glass door.

"Oh, hey Abby." I said, closing the sliding door behind me. "Yes, hello Ash." She replied, "It's quite the lively party?" She asked. "Ya, it looks like everyone is having a good time." I replied looking at all the guest having a joyous time amongst one another's company. "And yet, I can you that you don't look to be enjoying it as much as everyone else." Abby said, clearly reading me like an open book. "I won't lie, I wish I could be enjoying this party as much as everyone else." I replied. "You miss her, don't you?" She asked.

I nodded, "It hasn't even been a full day since we last saw each other." I replied, disappointed in my own will. "Hey, you don't need to beat yourself up over the fact that you came home." She said trying to console me, "Here, give me a moment." She said, getting up and moving towards the video phone.

Abby started dialing in a number and waited for whomever to pick up. She pressed the mute button. She then looked at me and back at the screen, she held up a figure to gesture for a moment, she then gestured for me to come to the phone. She pressed the mute button again to unmute the phone.

When I came around the phone, I saw Serena on the screen. "Will this work for now?" Abby asked. "I'll leave you two alone, for a moment." She said as she walked towards the sliding door.

"Hey, Ash!" Serena Said enthusiastically, "How's the party going?" She asked. "It's awesome, just wish you could have been here." I replied. "I wish I could as well." She said sympathetically, "It's just I'm caught up in this seasons performance; I really want to be on top this time." She replied. "Maybe we can see each other after the season." I suggested. "I hope so too." She hoped.

TBC

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this redone version of my Amourshipping story. I really hope you guys enjoy how this story runs in the long haul.

Ash: Well saying as, in your absence people have still enjoyed reading the first one I think they'll enjoy this one.

Ya but now Abby and I are back in the equation again… That part didn't sell well last time.

Ash: That may be true but your writing has certainly improved. And your concept of holding a story has also improved.

Well, thank you, but even with some of those, I can't win everyone just with those.

Ash: Some fights you can't win with skill.

Yes force and skill are two different things and can win people over in so many ways, but I can only hope that I can maintain a good audience.

Ash: All with good time.

Yep… I think this closing segment has been going on for a little to long.

Ash: You're probably right.

Sorry guys… See you guys next chapter/story.


	2. Chapter 2

Alola Amour

Hey guys I'm back, currently working on trying to get as much of these stories out as I possibly can before college eats up my time. So, for the time being plan on an update a day.

Ash: That will be a nice change of pace.

I bet it will be for the viewers, but for me it will be kind of strenuous as I also want to complete as much of FE: Three House as well. Side note on that first house was Blue Lions, fun story on its own for how I achieved that solution, but I do also plan to play through the black eagles and golden deer routes as well.

Natsu: Looks like you have a lot ahead of you.

Couldn't that be said to you as well with the final episode airing this Sunday.

Natsu: Crap, you're right.

But at least you'll get a break for a while.

Natsu: True, true.

Isn't it funny that your name is the definition of summer, and the finally is airing at the typical end of summer in America?

Natsu: You think it was planned that way?

Probably but only Hiro Mashima could answer that… Or maybe it's the animation company, A-1 I think.

Natsu: whatever it is I hope your viewers look forward to the conclusion.

I hope I get myself caught up because I only started the final season. Anyway, let's start this new chapter so we don't waste their time any more than we already have.

Disclaimer

I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters that have not been stated as my own, but I do buy the games, cards, and rematch the anime (mainly because I'm not a fan of how sun and moon is working out)

Chapter 2

A new adventure

Song for this chapter: To the Ends of the Earth

By: Natewantstobattle

Six months later

It had been half a year since the night at the party, but now, with the performing season done our plan would be able to go into execution.

Flashback

"When are you free to visit?" I asked. "Um-." Serena paused to think of when the season would end. "I think it should be in six months. I think?" She continued, uncertain of if she was correct or not. "Well, whenever it is, I'll tell you; the second I know." She added. "Ok, I guess with Abby calling through this phone, you know how to contact me." I replied.

Flashforward 5 months later

*Ring, ring*

The phone rang. "Hello?" I said, trying to establish a conversation with the caller. "Hey, Ash!" Replied the familiar smiling face on the screen. "Hey, Drake! What's up?" I replied. "Eh, nothing much really. But I would like to make a proposition for you and think it will be something you can't turn down." He said with increased enthusiasm. "I'm listening." I said interested by my curiosity.

"I did some work around the Hoenn region, and I managed to score some tickets to a region called the Alolan Region. My proposal is that you and Serena could accompany Abby and I?" He asked, "You wouldn't need to worry about asking your parents or Serena, I talked with your Mother already, she was kind of ecstatic, I also talked to Serena and her mother as well." He added. "How did it go with them?" I asked. "Grace was ok with the thought she also said that going there could provide some new techniques that Serena could incorporate into her performances. Of course, its peaked Serena's interest, but she wanted to wait to see if you were on board with the idea. So, if you need some time to think about it good ahead and get back to me when you have an answer-." Drake explained as I cut him off. "I'm in!" I replied. "Wow… That was quick." Drake fumbled. "You sure you don't need to about it more?" He asked. "I can tell you two reasons as to why I'm good with this idea." I returned. "Well, please enlighten me?" He awaited. "First, Serena, and I talked about doing something as a get-together after the performing seasons ended; second, it's a new region so there is bound to be loads of new Pokémon to meet." I responded. "Good points." Drake surrendered, "But, there is one more thing you can add to that list of yours." He added, alluding to more of an adventure.

"With the region being only four islands, its own little archipelago, they have fast transportation between the islands and also have a different form of system when it comes down to a gym challenge." Drake explained. "Sounds awesome!" I replied. "But what is this challenge thing they have?" I asked. "That's a good question? Let's, let that be a mystery of its own so we have a little bit more excitement when we get there." He returned. "Sounds good." I agreed. "All right, I'll contact Serena and Grace to inform them to get Serena for our new Adventure in Alola." He said, "See you in a month." He concluded. "Later." I replied.

Present date

"Ash, did you-." Ash's mother started. "Yes, mom I packed enough." I replied cutting her off, knowing she was going to ask if I packed enough underwear, like every time I go on a new adventure. "Please make sure to call when you get there, to let me know you made it safely." She said sounding anxious. "I will mom." I replied. After exchanging farewells to those that came to the pier, I walked to board the plane to Alola.

"Oh Ash!" Prof. Oak shouted. "Ya!" I yelled back. "When you get to Alola, make sure to say hello to my cousin Samson Oak!" He shouted back. "You got it professor!" I shouted as I turned to resume boarding.

The plane's engines roared to life, I waved out the window to those outside waving at the plane. Soon the plane picked up its speed and took lift to the air and began its quest to Alola. "Soon, I'll get to see you again." I said.

TBC

Ok, it has crossed my mind that I have done nothing about Pikachu or any other Pokémon. It is worth noting that Pikachu is with Ash. I'm just horrible and forgot about adding any dialogue for Pikachu.

Natsu: Dangus

Oh, so you can forget things and I can't.

Natsu: Granted you kind of forgot for a long time.

No that was because I didn't have any time due to work, school and some home situations.

Natsu: Ya for some.

Look gaming is a haven of mine so I'm justified psychedelically.

Natsu: whatever you say.

Looks like this argument might go on for a bit, to save you guys that problem I'll just say goodbye and leave it at that for now.

Natsu: Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Alola Amour

Ok, I return for just a short time and my email explodes with all sorts of news from you, the viewers. So, I would like to say thank you to you all, and to the guest that sent in the review telling me I had the wrong Serena on the characters list, thank you I had no clue. Any way I hope to at least get up to five chapters before I have to head down to college, if I can manage more that will be great, not only for you guys, but for me as well as I can be satisfied with my work for the time being.

Ash: When do you think you'll have the time to write another chapter?

Well given my college schedule and the calendar, I might have some around Christmas break… Maybe, but that would really depend on what my classes need me to do, granted I'm doing generals, plus psychology, Japanese, and a symphony class. Let me look it over really quick…

Ash: While he's doing that, lets get the disclaimer out of the way.

Disclaimer

Drake does not own the characters or anything of the Pokémon franchise, he can only support as long as Nintendo and Game Freak do their work to produce more great games.

Let's see psychology, might have me doing an assignment; Japanese, probably studying words/characters; Symphony, practice on my instrument of course; Math, probably a couple sheets of work of equations or something of the like or maybe a project; English, reading and writing projects most likely.

Ash: we're over that, if you get the time you need to write you'll right, other wise we'll see you in a year.

Enjoy the Chapter guys. And I promise Pikachu will be involved this time.

Chapter 3

Alola!

Song for the chapter: Make my story

Covered By: Natewantstobattle

Serena's POV

I stood there next to Drake and Abby, waiting for Ash's plane to land. It was very early in the morning close to 5:30 in the morning.

"When did his plane leave again?" I asked, yawning at the end of my statement. "Around 5 in the afternoon *yawn*, so he should be here around *yawn* 5:40." Drake said, trying not to look like a zombie. "*Yawn* You want me to find something caffeinated that isn't Coffee?" Abby asked. "If you wouldn't mind." Drake pleaded. "You need anything Serena?" Abby said turning to me. "No thank you I'll be *yawn* fine." I replied.

(N/A for those curios how I did travel, I found a nonstop flight from Tokyo, Japan -a city in the Kanto region of Japan, which Kanto is based on- to Honolulu, Hawaii, -the Melemele island equivalent of Hawaii-. Which was around eight and a half hours of traveling, and the time difference between Japan and Hawaii is nineteen hours so 4:30 in the afternoon in Japan to Hawaii is 9:30 pm; eight hours later is 12:30 in the morning for Japan and 5:30 am in the morning in Hawaii. Wooo math.)

A couple of minutes later Abby returned with two caffeinated sodas for Drake and herself. At almost 5:40 Ash's plane landed. "He's here!" I said shaking the couple awake. "Ugh, wake me when he's standing in front of me." Drake mumbled trying to buy him a couple more minutes of sleep. "Come on, you Snorlax, we got to go greet Ash." Abby said groggily trying to stir Drake awake. "Wow, caffeine didn't do much for you guys did it?" Serena pointed out. "We're caffeine addicts so it takes quite a bit to get us moving." Drake returned.

After a couple of minutes trying to get Drake to move off the chair he was resting in, we made our way to the gateway that Ash would be exiting from.

"Oh, I think I see him!" Drake said. "Of course, you do mister I'm 11 feet tall." Abby said sarcastically. "I know you're being sarcastic but for the record, which you are aware of, I am 6' tall." He retorted. "Does it really matter; you tower over both of us." Abby argued. "Well, factually speaking I'm only about half a foot taller than both of you." Drake countered.

Ash's easily saw Drake and quickly approached us. When he came into my view, I ran up to him. "Hey, Ash, it's so good to see you again." I said hugging him. "I've missed you too." He replied reciprocating my affection with a peck on my cheek. "Pika-Chu!" Pikachu said greeting me. "Hey, Pikachu, how have you been?" I said petting the small creature on his head.

Ash leaned over to look at the argument behind me. "Uh, what's with them?" He asked. "Pika?" Pikachu agreed. "They started arguing over there difference in height because, Drake, stated that he could see you while, Abby and I, couldn't see through the crowd of people leaving the gateway." I explained. "Wow, what a meaningless argument." Ash commented.

"Oi, meaningless arguments mean that the couple is observant and is understanding enough to communicate with each other." Drake pointed out, argumentatively. "Whatever you say, Drake." Ash replied understanding nothing of the situation.

Ash leaned closer to me whispering "They are just the strangest couple." He mumbled. "And yet they make it work." I countered.

We soon left the dock on Melemele Island to head towards the hotel in the major part of the island. "So this is the Alola region." Ash said with a Yawn. "Pi-ka!" Pikachu cried with a stretch from the long flight. "Yep, well at least one of four major islands of the archipelago, but this is the largest of the four." Drake explained.

After helping Ash settle into his hotel room

Ash and I began to walk downstairs. "You know, their holding a festival tonight." I said. "Really, what's the occasion?" Ash asked. "I'm not really sure, maybe one of the natives knows what the occasion is?" I replied.

We began to ask some of the people around to see if they could help us out, but most of the people we asked turned out to be tourist, and they couldn't supply us with enough of an answer. We soon ran across a tan looking guy wearing a lab coat walking towards the outside of the city.

"Excuse us, sir!" We exclaimed trying to get the man's attention. He turned to see us running up to him. "Alola, cousins." He said greeting us. "What can I do for you?" He asked. "You see we just arrived here-." Ash started. "Oh, say no more." The man said. "First, Alola!" He said again, "Welcome to Alola, I can see it in your eyes, you two are curious about the festivities tonight? He asked. Ash and I nodded. "Ah, that's simple it's the night we celebrate the beginning of a new adventure for an Island challenger." The man explained. "You see, here on Alola we do things differently than in other regions, instead of the "Pokémon league" we have the "Alola Island Challenge" its close enough to the league but instead of challenging to be the champion after you finish each of the island captains challenges and the Grand Trail where you face off against the Islands Kahuna." He continued.

Ash and I looked confused as the man continued to explain the whole process to us. "Oh, sorry I went off on a real tangent, didn't I?" He apologized. "But I can see you my young man are interested to try the Island challenge, aren't you?" He asked.

Ash nodded, although he was still perplexed on the whole concept. "Well then, you two follow me to my lab and I can set you up to partake in the festivities in more depth?" He offered. Ash and I exchanged glances, but we both nodded to each other and followed the man to his lab, which looked more like a beach house, considering its location and size. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Professor Kukui. I'm the Alolan regions, regional professor." Kukui said. "Hey, my names Ash-." Ash paused. "Pika pi!" Pikachu cried as it rushed over to us. "And this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash finished. "Hello my names Serena." I said introducing myself. "Good to meet you cousins, but word of advice, learn to start greeting everyone around by saying 'Alola', its just the formal way of doing it here in Alola." Kukui explained.

TBC

All right I know I'm absolutely, pathetic I said Pikachu would be around more in this chapter and yet he did little to nothing. I don't want to leave him out but trying to incorporate him into my ideas while I'm writing doesn't fit very well as I think I could make him work better when a fight is ensuing, but I digress, maybe I'm just really bad at thinking early in the morning and late at night.

But whatever the reason I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story so far, I will get to some dates and I do plan on this being a full-on adventure. So if it feels it is taking to long to get to anything your waiting for just remember we waited three whole seasons of X and Y and XY and Z to finally see any intimacy between the two, besides in Serena's thoughts and others input throughout the series.

Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter and hopefully that one will include some more Pikachu.


	4. Chapter 4

Alola Amour

Hey guys back again. I'm going to be completely honest, the episode that introduces Meltan into the Pokémon world is an odd choice to try and restart on the anime.

Ash: how so?

Well given your just a figment of my imagination in this world of mine you only understand as much as me. But why does A-1 pictures continue to make your Pikachu the biggest anomaly, and game freak didn't help with that either, I just, what… how would it be possible for Pikachu to Learn Electro Web, I mean checking Bulbapedia apparently through tutoring Pikachu could learn Electro Web only starting in gen 6. But… I'm just so confused on the logic of that.

Ash: Dude I'm not keen on that I just follow along with what happens.

Either way lets get started before this episode makes me question more things.

Disclaimer

I don't own the Pokémon series or any of the characters, I just support the series through the purchase of the games and cards.

Ok but wouldn't electro web, you know, require the ability to produce something for a web, not just magically make the web appear. Because what I just saw was pure electricity not electrocuted webbing which was how its depicted in gen 5 and in the description, it says as much as well, so just… what? I'm so distraught.

Ash: we'll work on getting him out of this hysterical fit of his; enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

Prep for Festivities'

Song for this chapter: Loud

By R5

Ash's POV

Serena and I followed Prof. Kukui into his lab. It looked so much like a beach house than a lab. But the quaint building looked befitting of the unique character of Prof. Kukui.

"So, what area of the Pokémon world do you research professor?" Serena asked. "Oh, I think my research inspires the most investigation." Kukui replied. "I research Pokémon moves." He continued. "Ok, I'll bite what can you learn from a Pokémon's move?" I asked. "You can learn tons from the many attacks a Pokémon can learn." He replied. "Like, how much of a bond between the trainer and Pokémon have." Kukui explained. "On the subject, Ash, how long have you traveled with your Pikachu?" Kukui asked. "Pikachu and I have been partners and buddies since I started my journey as a Trainer." I replied.

"Hehe!" The prof., chuckled. "After hearing about the aftermath of the Kalos conference even seeing some of fighting and chaos that ensued I know you have to be a heck of a trainer, but how long have you been on a journey?" Kukui asked. "I've traveled all over the world." I replied, "I actually started in Kanto."

After some talking about their backgrounds

"Anyway, let me ask you for one request and I'll get you set up for the Island challenge." Kukui said. "Sure, fire away." Ash replied. "It sounds like you and your Pikachu have gotten quite the bond, would you mind helping my research by having your Pikachu give a heart zap with its Thunderbolt attack?" Kukui asked. "That seems like an odd request?" Serena replied. "I know it sounds odd; but I find the best way to conduct research like mine, is by taking the attack head on. He explained. "All right, lets give it a shock." I replied. "This really, doesn't sound safe." Serena mumbled.

We walked towards the sandy side of the beach, Kukui stood himself 10 feet away, he put himself into a stance that made him look loose, but able to take a hit. "Alright, Pikachu, give him everything you got; use Thunder Bolt!" I commanded.

Pikachu leapt from my arm building up his electrical charge before sending out a steady, but powerful, arc of lightning in the direction of Kukui. The bolt hit him with all of its intensity causing a little ground damage from the impact.

"Wow, that was… some intensity." He stuttered as he began to tumble to the ground. "Professor Kukui!" I shouted as Serena and I ran to him. He laid on the ground looking up to the sky above. "Wow!" He said to no one, "What a spectacular display of an attack. That has the power of a true bond behind it." He continued to say after we had stood next to him.

I extended my hand to help him off the ground. There are so many hypothesis's that I can develop from this little experiment and it certainly has brought more evidence to my work, thank you, Ash, and you as well Pikachu." Kukui said dusting himself off. "Now let's hurry and get you set up for your island challenge so you can prepare for the festivities tonight." Kukui said motioning us back into his lab.

"All right, your full name Ash?" Kukui asked. "Ash Ketcham." I replied. "Ok, date of birth?" Kukui continued. This went on for a couple of minutes as there was a lot of data to be stored on the challenge paperwork.

({n/a} In actuality, I tried looking up answers to some of the questions I thought would be asked for the island challenge but there isn't enough info for that on Ash Ketchum, hence why I skipped the birthday. I thought putting the date that Pokémon first air [Japan April 1 1997, America September 8 1998] But I decided against that I also googled it and celebrity birthday site said it was November 15 1997, but that doesn't sound factually strong so a no on that as well.)

"All right, Ash give me a couple of minutes to get this finalized-." Kukui said pausing, "Actually how about you two go get yourselves ready for the festival and I'll meet you guys out here on route 1." Kukui proposed. "Okay, how about it, Serena?" I asked. "Ya, that would be great, I actually bought a new dress before you got here." Serena replied. "Alright, we'll see you in a bit professor." I said "See you two soon." Kukui said waving.

Sometime later

I stepped over to the mirror, I had switched from a white tank top and some cargo shorts in to the new cloths my mom had got me for this trip. I looked myself over; looking at t-shirt I was wearing, it was a nice azure blue shirt with scarlet sleeves and large pocket in the middle, two seafoam green stripes down from the sleeves and a lighting bolt in the middle a top black cargo short. I put on my half blue half black backpack and moved to exit my hotel room.

Upon exiting I ran into Serena. "Oh! Hey, Ash." Serena said a little embarrassed. I found her tendencies to be shy about her appearance to be a cute occurrence. "Hey, are you ready to head to the festival?" I asked. "Ya, so what do you think?" She asked doing a light twirl in her black floral sundress. "It- you look amazing." I said, stepping closer to her giving her a peck on her cheek. "Let's head on down, Drake and Abby have already head towards the party." She said, grasping my hand as we head down the stairs.

TBC

Ok, so I'm going to be honest I suck when it comes to fashion… anything. So I am proposing that if anyone has any ideas for what characters can wear in this series, feel free to PM me or put it in a review as I'm not good at adding detail unless I take the full mile run. I'm either running or walking I'm not going to go half and half on it. Also, when I don't really add details I main thought is that everyone reading already knows about what I'm talking about, but if for some I need to improve on that please tell me so I can begin practicing that.

Ash: Basically, if you have any constructive criticism feel free to just inform him.

Basically… Ya, what Ash said. But I'm serious about fashion details if you have any ideas on that front please share so I don't spend 3 hours trying to figure how to make a dress or shirt design or anything of that degree.

Anyway, thank you for reading I appreciate you guys supporting me, even after I disappeared for year and a half, and also to those that helped me improve on certain areas of my writing, luckily I now have a Laptop that I can freely write on without having parental systems blocking my progress in writing on a home system and avoiding a tablet that lagged to much to even bother correcting my mistakes in my other stories before I came back and fixed them up, or entirely redid them. But again thank you again to you all. Look forward to probably the last chapter update for this story for the next while.

Ash: unless you can manage to handle your other stories in a short manner of time.

Yes unless I manage that. But seriously I'll see you guys tomorrow-ish.


	5. Chapter 5

Alola Amour

Well its that time again. Time to work on another chapter. And most likely the last one I work on for a while. Now let's get this journey started.

Disclaimer

I do not own the Pokémon series or its characters, I only have my own characters and my support of the Pokémon series.

Chapter 5

The Protectors support

Song for this chapter: Heroes Never Die

By: Natewantstobattle

If you hadn't caught on to it Nate is one of my favorite musicians with gaming music, covers, and his own albums, if you haven't checked him out, I highly recommend you do. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Sorry, I didn't have time to bicker with anyone this time.

Ash's POV

Serena walked down the main street of Hau`oli City towards route 1. "Hey, Ash?" Serena said looking confused. "What's up Serena?" I replied. "Where's Pikachu?" She asked. "Oh, he's with Drake and Abby." I assured, "Drake, said he would handle watching Pikachu for a while before they showed up." I added, "I guess the real question is what those three are off doing?" I pondered. "Maybe they'll fill us in later?" Serena Suggested. "I hope so, cause its piqued my curiosity."

As we neared the boarder of the city, we saw Kukui walk up in front of pathway. "Alola, cousins, you ready to begin your island challenge?" He asked. "Yep!" I replied energized. "Oh, but where's your Pikachu?" he asked. "Oh, my friend Drake is with him for a short time, they said they would meet up with us for the festival." I said to explain the situation. "Ah!" He nodded. "I hope they make it back before the festivals, challenger battles, begin." He replied.

"What are the challenger battles?" Asked Serena. "They are as they sound." Kukui said, "They are a competition of the new challengers of the Island challenge partake in as it is a trial to inspire which starter Pokémon you receive." Kukui said informing us of this cultural event. "Its been the paradigm for centuries." He added. "Oh and before I forget, Ash, here is your trainer pass and your pokédex, make sure to stop by my lab tomorrow for some assistance with the pokédex.

I examined the device that was to be my new pokédex, I tried tapping the screen, but nothing happened. "I think I'm going to need that assistance now?" I joked. "Haha, that's a good one cousin; now let's not prolong our arrival to Iki town." He said gesturing us to follow.

We traveled the distance of route one up to the quaint town of Iki town. I looked around, the houses while looking fairly, new, had a rustic look to them like they had been there for a long time. There were people all around the small town, with a wide range of age. The diversity made the attitude of the party so lively.

Serena and I continued to follow Kukui to a central stage new the edge of town. "Why is the battle stage right here?" I asked. "It is next to the forest which the island guardian Tapu Koko resides, it was placed here to preform and battle to appease the protector." Kukui explained. "This festival is basically an offering to ask for the protector to protect all new challengers while they reside on this island." He added. "What about the other islands, the other islands?" Serena asked. "These kinds of festivals are held on all of the islands asking each of the guardians to protect the challengers on all of the islands they visit." Kukui explained.

"Ah, Kukui!" Said a deep voice. "Alola, Kahuna Hala." Kukui said greeting the stout man. "Are these the new challengers you ran into today?" He asked. "Well one is, Hala." Kukui replied, "Ash, Serena, this is the islands kahuna, Hala, he is the one you'll call if there are any problems on the island, but besides that he will be your final challenge for your island challenge on Melemele Island." Kukui explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Hala said bowing to us. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Kahuna Hala." I said bowing back in respect. "Yes, it is a pleasure." Serena said bobbing a curtsy. "You two should go to leave an offering to Tapu Koko before the battles begin." Kukui insisted. "Ah, yes hope for his blessing in your success." Hala interjected. "And maybe if you're lucky he'll meet you in person." Kukui added. "What do you mean he'll meet me in person?" I asked. "If Tapu Koko reveals himself he ensures you'll have great success in your challenges ahead." Hala said.

"Come on, Ash, lets go to… Wait where do we go to meet Tapu Koko?" Serena Asked. "He resides in the forest behind this town, but he lives in the ruins at the end of the pathway." Hala informed. "Ruins?" I said puzzled. "Yes, each of the Tapu's live in a ruin on their respective islands." Kukui said. "Here Tapu Koko resides in the ruins of conflict." Kukui added. "Now, you two, run on I have something to discuss with the Kahuna." Kukui said.

Serena and I began our voyage towards the forest with the ruins of conflict within them. "Ah, new challengers!" Said a woman behind a stand containing fruit, "If you are on your way to leave an offering to Tapu Koko I suggest taking one of the fruits here." She implored.

Serena and I approached each grabbing a fruit, I had grabbed a durin berry and serena had taken a Chilan Berry. I reached for my pocket to attempt to pay for the berries.

"Oh no, these are for all those that wish to bring an offering to the 'Island Guardian'." She said. "Thank you." We both said.

Serena and continued our journey into the forest behind Iki town. Following the path was an easy task with the lights along the path having been lit for the occasion.

"Hey, Serena?" I said. "Ya, Ash?" Serena replied. "Did you take a look at the sky already?" I asked. "Surprisingly, no I haven't." She replied.

With my statement we both looked up to the sky, to see the darkening of the said sky, as the sun continued to set, the navy-blue darkness of the night sky slowly filling the sky above, allowing the stars to shine and be seen.

"It's nice to be able to do this again!" Serena said, a single tear running down the right side of her face. She was quick to wipe it away. "Come on, lets see if we can meet Tapu Koko." She said, working to get me to quicken my pace. I knew in that moment, our lives were intertwined for a reason, and I knew we had some work ahead of us to prove it.

TBC

Hey guys I really do hope you enjoyed this more romantic chapter I'll see if I can get through the rest of my work I have waiting to be posted, if I can get it done before next Saturday I should be able to take a hiatus with one last chapter to add to this story line before I head down to college.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who's showed their support, I really do appreciate it as it motivates me to keep writing and really does prove to me that I have done something that, not only I like but what others like as. Again, thank you and I'll see you guys tomorrow with another story.


End file.
